


Nelson representing Murdock

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Braille, Gen, Nelson for the Defense, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy Nelson has more than a pet peeve about decorative and non-functioning braille, even before he found out about Matt's supersenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nelson representing Murdock

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=4821960#cmt4821960

Matt frowned as he felt the sign. The Braille was missing. The slight, almost imperceptible, difference beneath his hands let him know there was printing on the sign. He would have missed it had it not been for his abilities. He concentrated this was the –

“What are you doing, buddy?”

Matt turned to Foggy. “There’s no Braille on this sign.”

“What?” Foggy hissed, cold and calculated. He moved Matt’s hand and ran his own fingers over the sign. “Sons of bitches.” He seethed. “This is just fucking print. And, I should add, this is the women’s restroom that’s why I came over. There was talk of a man in sunglasses creepily hanging out outside, I put two and two together…”

He sighed. “Thank you by the way. I’ve walked in a few in the past and I was not quite welcome.” 

“I can imagine. Now you can go here-“ Foggy took his elbow and led him to door a few feet down the hall. “-and I will go yell at someone. Threaten lawsuits.”

“Foggy-“

“Oh, don’t you Foggy me. You read Braille. I don’t want you needing to ‘concentrate’ every time you have to take a shi-well you get the picture.”

“Foggy…thank you.”

“No problem, buddy. Now….six days.”

“Five.” Foggy laughed. 

“You’re on. The loser buys lunch.”

“Already planning?”

“Wow, burn. Murdock go piss. We’ll come back in five days and see if they’ve changed the sign. If not, we have a case!”

Matt laughed and went into the restroom. He might be able to strike the fear of God in men as Daredevil but Foggy had his own kind of presence. Building managers and people who discriminated against the disabled (really the blind) were the target of one Franklin Nelson and soon learned to fear him. 

In another century he might have been a saint….


End file.
